Various practice aids have been developed to assist golfers in developing a correct golf swing. In addition to videotapes demonstrating a correct swing, various mechanical devices have been developed. Some of these devices entail attachments to a club to ensure that it is properly held and moved through the swing. Other devices have been placed on the ground to give the golfer a point of reference as he swings or to prevent the golf club from moving on an incorrect path. Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084, issued to Vuick on Apr. 21, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,719, issued to Bunn on Nov. 23, 1993. Other training devices have required a mechanism to act as a replacement for a golf club. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,948, issued to Hundley on Apr. 12, 1994.
Although these various devices have proved helpful in some cases, a need has continued to exist for a simple, inexpensive device which will assist a golfer, using his own golf clubs, to develop a proper swing.